A facility may include multiple machines. Each machine can be controlled by a programmable logic controller (PLC) or similar controller connected to multiple machine elements, power sources and sensors of the machine, to operate the machine in an automated mode. The controller in communication with the sensors receives sensor inputs to the controller indicating condition states of the various elements. The controller may be programmed to scan at a predetermined frequency through a scan cycle, defined for example, by a sequence of operations (SOP) to be performed by the elements of the machine, and, based on the sensor inputs and condition states received by the controller, selectively energize the power sources to actuate the elements to perform operations defined by the program. Each machine and its associated controller may be operated independently from each other machine. A snapshot of machine operating data, including timing data, collected at a historical point in time, may be displayed for monitoring on a user interface, for example, connected to the machine controller. The machine can be controlled by the machine controller in one of an automated mode and a manual mode, where operator input to the machine controls are typically inputted by an operator to a control panel which is physically attached to the machine or the machine controller to restrict the location of the operator when the machine is in operation.